younglingfandomcom-20200214-history
Youngsters
Youngsters is gonna to be a new show about a group a teenagers who gets supers powers from cosmic rays. In the first and second season there just regular ju Youngsters is gonna to be Characters * [[Spongebob Squarepants|'Spongebob Squarepants']]- is the main protagonist of his title show. His best friend is Patrick. When he gets hit from cosmic. rays he becomes human and gets powers. * [[Gumball Watterson|'Gumball Watterson']]'- '''is the main protagonist of the show The Amazing World Of Gumball. His best friend is Darwin who also his brother. He's one of the characters who becomes human from cosmic rays. * '''Darwin Watterson-' is the secondary protagonist of the The Amazing World Of Gumball. He is Gumball best friend and brother. He gets hit from cosmic rays and becomes human. * Patrick Star- 'is Spongebob's best friend and neighbor. He gets hit from cosmic rays and becomes human. * [[Mac Kazoo|'Mac Kazoo]]'- '''is one of the main protagonist of the show Foster Home for Imaginary Friends. His best friend is Bloo his imaginary friend. In Youngsters he gets powers from cosmic rays. * '''Edd (Double D)-' is one the main characters to show Ed Edd nEddy. He is the smart one of the group. He gets powers from cosmic rays. * [[Max Goof|'Max Goof']]'- '''is the son of the Disney character Goofy. He first appeared in the show Goof Troop. His closet friends were P.J and Bobby. He gets powers from cosmic rays. * [[Timmy Turner /Timmy Spectre|'Timmy Turner']]- is the main protagonist of the show Fairly Odd Parents. His closet friends are Chester, A.J and Jimmy. When he gets hit from cosmic rays he gets ghost powers like Danny. * [[Danny Fenton /Danny Phantom|'Danny Phantom']]'- is the main protagonist of his title show. His best friend is Tucker and is Sam's boyfriend. He gets from cosmic rays his ghost powers upgraded and becomes Phantom Rider ' * [[Jimmy Neutron|'Jimmy Neutron']]'- is the main protagonist of the show The adventures Of Jimmy Neutron. His closet friends are Sheen, Carl and Timmy. He's the one who to go up to space. * 'Corey Riffin- '''is the main character of the show Grojband. When he gets hit from cosmic rays he get enough smartness to create his own suit. * [[Ron Stoppable|'Ron Stoppable]]'- '''is the secondary protagonist to the show Kim Possible. He is Kim's boyfriend. His closet friends are Wade and Felix. He gets powers from a space accident causing him to see everything. * [[Felix Renton|'Felix Renton']]'- is a minor character from the show Kim Possible. He became best friends with Ron. Felix was usually paralyzed but when be when gets hit from cosmic rays he is able to walk and get powers. * 'Tucker Foley-' is Danny's best friend and A.J's older brother. He usually call a techno geek. * [[Jake Long|'''Jake Long]]'''- '''is the main character of his titular show American Dragon. He will be the recurring character in the show and the only character who doesn't get hit by comsic rays *